Ice Fishing
by imXcoldX1891
Summary: This is what happens when Naruto's car breaks down in the middle of no where. Yaoi maleXmale , AU, Lemon, attempts at humor. ---Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.---


**Ice Fishing**

"Damn it! Great, just great!...shit." Naruto growled as he kicked his car.

_~~~Flash Back~~~_

_Ring!_

Naruto raced to the table to pick up his sleek black and orange cell phone before the call went to voicemail.

"Hello?"

"Hey Naruto! I was callin' to see if you were coming to my New Year's Eve party tonight…So are you coming?"

'Damn! I was hoping to avoid going. I really don't want to go.'

"I wasn't planning on it, but-" Poor Naruto was cut off.

"Sweet! Be here by 8 pm. And bring food!" The other line went dead and Naruto let out a sigh.

'Why do I let them push me around like this, I may never know." Naruto looked to the side to see what time it was. When he looked it was 5 minutes to 7 pm. He then looked through his window to the outside…..It was snowing….hard.

"I shouldn't have answered the phone."

_~~~End FlashBack~~~ _

The irritated blonde man kicked the tire of his car as he started walking, with gas can in hand, down the snow and ice covered road towards a gas station he saw a few miles back. Unfortunately for Naruto, his car was pretty rundown and it decided to be a big pain in the blonde's ass tonight by running out of gas. The snow storm was in full swing when it ran out and Naruto wasn't even close to civilization anymore he was so far into the country. He hugged his coat closer to his body hoping to keep what little body heat he had from escaping. The blond man blew out a puff of air as he trudged forward.

'Why do I even try anymore? I need to grow a backbone! Letting a girl push me around like that, making me do stuff I don't wanna ...Okay Naruto, get a grip. You are acting like a child! ….This storm is just getting too bad to walk in! I need shelter and fast. I saw a small shack on the way there. Maybe there's someone there that can help me. If not…well it's a roof over my head.'

The blonde's eyes peeked out from under his bright orange scarf that covered almost his entire face. He spotted the shack in the distance and he picked up his pace. By the time he reached it, he was running.

_BAM!_

Naruto tried to quickly stop when he got too close to it, but only ended up sliding into the shacks door.

"Ugh…well I guess I don't need to knock now…" Naruto said as he nursed the growing bump on his forehead.

'I'm surprised that I didn't knock the whole thing over!' Naruto laughed a little at that thought. 'I don't think anyone is here.' He stood up from the ground and slowly opened the door, still afraid that the building would come crashing down. When he opened the door, he was not only surprised that it stayed attached to its hinges, but at the site before him. Across the small shack was a man sitting on a chair masturbating! Granted it was one of the hottest guys and sights he had ever seen, but seriously! What was this guy doing out in the middle of nowhere!?....well besides masturbating. The said masturbator looked up when he felt the cool air from the outside strike his flushed form.

"Oh shit!" He said as he pulled up his pants and hobbled towards the door. Naruto backed away and put his hands up.

"I'm sorry to….bother you, but could I stay here until the storm dies down? My car broke down and I don't have any signal to call for help." It was a good thing Naruto's scarf was covering his face because it was scarlet at that moment. The man just nodded and grunted in response, but before Naruto could step into the shack the man held up his large hand.

"Give me a couple minutes to finish." With that he shoved Naruto out of the doorway and shut the door in the blonde's face.

"O…kay…." Naruto stood for the next couple of minutes huddled closely to the door so that the wind wouldn't blow directly in his face. Since he was so close to the door, he could hear the slight moans and pants form the man inside, and it was making him HORNY.

'I need to get laid in the near future…' His thoughts were interrupted with a particularly loud grunt. 'Guess he's finished!' Naruto thought as he palmed the bulge in his pants. The door was thrown open and Naruto quickly retracted his hand from the front of his pants. The stranger looked at him and then turned away. Naruto entered the shack with some precaution. He closed the door behind him and suddenly realized how warm it was in the place. This made him very happy and warm, so he started to take off his scarf and coat.

"My name is Naruto by the way, and thanks so much for letting me take refuge from the snowstorm here." Naruto said with a bright disarming smile. The other man smiled and showed off his bright white sharpened teeth.

'I don't think I want this guy to ever suck me off….' Naruto slightly shivered at that thought.

Said man with sharp teeth held out a hand and said, "Name is Zabuza." Naruto took the hand while remembering that the hand he was shaking was the hand that Zabuza was jacking off with when he interrupted that thought in mind, the blond started to blush again and he wasn't wearing his big orange scarf to hide it. Zabuza saw the blush and quickly realized what had caused it. He smirked at Naruto and let go of the blonde's hand.

"So what brings you out here brat?"

"I am NOT a brat! I am 20 years old thank you very much!" Naruto argued.

"Hmmm, whatever."

"My car broke down, well it ran out of gas, but with my luck with that stupid piece of junk car, it won't start when I get back with gas." Naruto held up the gas can and shook it a little to push his point. "So, what are you doing all the way out here….besides…well…you know" Naruto elbowed Zabuza teasingly and winked.

"If you keep making that face, I'll be dumping your dead body in the frozen lake." That threat didn't phase Naruto one bit.

"There's a lake nearby? Hm, I'm not familiar with this place so I guess I didn't notice it." The blond cleared off a chair the corner and sat down with his coat in his lap.

"You're standing on it kid." Zabuza stated as he pointed to the floor. Naruto just nodded and then suddenly stopped all movements.

"You mean….we're on TOP of the lake right now? Like like like…we could fall through the ice at any moment!" The only sign that the blond was freaking out was the squeaky tone of his voice. He wasn't moving any part of his body.

"Yes we are on the lake." Zabuza slunk his way over to the middle of the room and opened the little door in the floor. A hole in the ice and the water from the lake came into view.

"Ta da." The tall man sarcastically stated to the blond. Naruto didn't take it too well and started to hyperventilate.

"We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna die. We're gonna-"

"Shut up all ready. We are not going to die, so calm down already."

"Okay…okay…I'm calm." It took him a few minutes to totally calm down and realize that they were in fact not going to die.

" So, you never answered my question. What are you doing out here?"

"You really are a dumb kid aren't you?" Naruto squawked and started to retort, but Zabuza continued regardless. "I'm ice fishing. What else would I be doing out on a frozen lake?" Naruto simply raised his blond eyebrow. Zabuza blew out a breath and crossed his arms. "The fish weren't biting and I was getting bored."

"Uh huh…" After that small conversation, an awkward silence reigned for a good 20 minutes before Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

'So I'm stuck in an ice shanty thing with a really hot and horny guy during a snowstorm on New Years Eve. What can I do to pass the time with him until the storm is over?.....well….since I haven't been laid in a while…' A devilish smirk appeared on Naruto's face and the newly dubbed 'hot and horny guy' didn't miss what that expression meant.

'So the kid wants to play huh? Alright then, I'm still hard from before, even though I jacked myself off. That kid is just every seme's wet dreams are made of…' Zabuza stared back at Naruto and moved a little bit closer to him.

"So…how does one ice fish?" Naruto asked in a seductive manner; his breath fanning over the other man's face as he spoke.

"Hmm….first, you have to drill a hole in the ice." Zabuza dove in for a kiss and proceeded to lick at Naruto's slightly cold and chapped lips. He nipped at both bottom and top lip, moistening and softening them as well. He was circling the lips with his tongue when he, without warning, plunged his tongue deep into Naruto's slightly opened mouth. He grabbed blond locks of hair to pull Naruto closer to his body.

The now flushed and panting blond began to put his hands to use. He unbuttoned Zabuza's pants and pulled them down to his hips; releasing the strained cock from underneath them. Tan hands gently pumped the swollen rod while his tongue battled Zabuza's.

When they finally parted, both of the mouths were very wet and shined in the light. A string of saliva connected their mouths together, but was broken when Naruto licked at Zabuza's lips.

"What do you do next?" Naruto said breathlessly. His hand was still moving up and down on the other man's dick. The man attached to said dick lifted his hands to Naruto's broad shoulders and pushed down.

"Well, you put the line in with bait and see if anything bites." Naruto smiled and figured he was supposed to be the fish. He cautiously went closer to the dripping appendage and tentatively licked at the tip. He heard Zabuza take in a sharp breath before slowly releasing it. Naruto continued to lap at the slit of the cock like a cat would for milk until he finally took most of it into his salivating mouth. His hand went to the base of the cock and pumped in tune to his sucking and bobbing.

The sounds of the blow job were almost enough to drive Zabuza mad with lust! To him, Naruto was doing a VERY good job and when the blond gently nipped and nibbled at his erection, he couldn't hold it in anymore and climaxed. The blond swallowed all of it and continued to lick the cock clean, making it awaken once again. Zabuza pulled Naruto up to his lips by pulling the blond hair. They kissed once again and Naruto started to back Zabuza to the empty chair across the room.

_Splash!_

"Oh shit!! OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT IS COLD!!!!!!!"

Unfortunately, they both forgot about the hole in the floor that led to the hole in the ice Zabuza forgot to cover earlier when he showed Naruto. Zabuza ended up half way falling in; his left leg and, sadly for him, his cock too. He was no longer horny because icy cold water splashing all over his heated groin. Naruto quickly helped him up and gathered some blankets for him. Zabuza changed pants and wrapped the blankets around his lower body. Naruto just sat in the corner with his erection pressing against his jeans waiting to be released.

A little while later Naruto tried sitting on Zabuza's lap in hopes to continue where they had left off. Unlike the half frozen man in front of him, he was still horny.

"Need help warming up?" Naruto said in a sultry voice.

"No, no thank you. I don't think my balls will unthaw from the last time you tried to warm me up."

"But-"

"No." Naruto pouted, got up from the man's lap, and stepped over the hole in the floor to sit in an open chair across the small room.

"Fine then, I'll have to relieve myself." He took out his hard-on from his pants that were still unbuttoned from before and started to stroke himself. Naruto started to dramatically moan out Zabuza's name in hopes that the man would help him out. With no such luck after a few minutes he quit the moans and just focused solely on his release. His eyes closed in concentration as his hand pumped faster and faster bringing his orgasm closer. When he was almost falling off the edge into his own bliss something hard hit him head-on.

"Do you realize just how hot you are doing that?" Apparently Zabuza had semi-tackled him to the wall, pulled Naruto's pants off, and now had two lubed up fingers in the blonde's tan ass prepping him. He quickly finished and started to push his way through the tight ring of muscle. Naruto felt pain, of course, because of the hastened prepping, but that didn't last too long. A strong hand enveloped his cock and started to stroke it in time to the cock pounding in his ass. They were going at it so hard that the small shack started to shake and move along with their fucking. It did not take long for both of them to climax when they were already so close to an orgasm when starting.

"Ngnn!" Naruto painted the wall with his seed and Zabuza filled his ass.

"So—pant—wanna go another round?" As soon as Naruto voiced his question, the wall gave out and the whole shack fell over.

"HOLY FUCK!!!" Both screamed.

The men rapidly put their coats on and zipped up their pants while trying to find some sort of shelter. The storm had long since died down, but it was still late night.

"Come on! My truck is nearby!" Zabuza led the way to his truck with Naruto right on his heels. They reached the snow covered truck in no time.

"Hmmm….well….that was probably the best ice fishing trip I've had." Zabuza gave Naruto a toothy grin and sped off, with Naruto on the passenger side of his truck, down the snowy road.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Ring!_

"Mmm…hello?" A groggy voice answered.

"Naruto!? Where the hell were you last night?"

"Sakura? ….What time is it?"

"It's almost noon, now answer the damn question!"

"...Oh…uhhh….I went ice fishing." With that, the blond man hung up his cell phone and curled back into the hard naked body next to him in his bed.

Zabuza and Naruto eventually ended up going that second round…and a third….and a fourth once they reached Naruto's apartment.

The End


End file.
